Ordained Meynite
Meyne teaches demonstrating the strength of good through charity and modesty. While it seems a contradiction, the point is that the truly strong don't need to prove their power. Meyne urges his priests and their flock to perform so many good acts that evil has no room to exist, but he acknowledges that there are times when evil must be defeated in direct confrontation. The ordained Meynite, or simply "ordained," puts this dogma into living practice. The brothers and sisters of the ordained Meynites are sworn to serve - to minister to the needs of Meyne's followers and goodhearted people everywhere. While combating evil physically isn't part of Meyne's normal teachings, the ordained are the exception to this. The teachings of the ordained state that while fighting evil, particularly undead, is an important part of their service to all good folk, it is by no means the only part. The ordained are healers, counselors, sources of spiritual and (at times) financial support, and protectors. Requirements To qualify to become an ordained Meynite, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria. Alignment: Lawful Good or Neutral Good. Base Save Bonus: Will +5. Skill: Heal 5 ranks, Knowledge (religion) 9 ranks. Feats: Scribe Scroll. Spells: Able to prepare and cast 1st level divine spells and access to the Charity, Healing, or Peace domain. Special: Rite of the Ordained: ''The hopeful must first have Meyne as his deity. Then he must offer his services as healer, counselor, and financial supporter of the under-privileged for one week, giving all that he has to give with regards to time, energy, spells and abilities, and finances (a minimum of 100gp per character level). Game Rule Information '''Hit Die:' d6. Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the key ability for each) for the ordained Meynite prestige class: Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. Table: The Ordained Meynite Class Features The following are the class features of the ordained Meynite class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Ordained Meynites are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all armor, and with shields. Spells per Day/Spells Known At each level, an ordained gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if he had also gained a level in a divine spellcasting class to which he belonged before adding the prestige class level. He does not, however, gain any other benefit that a character of that class would have gained. If he had more than one divine spellcasting class before becoming an ordained, he must decide to which class to add each level to for the purpose of determining spells per day and spells known. Extra Greater Channeling The ordained can perform a greater channeling (the granted power of the Sun domain) a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier. 'Radiance' When an ordained casts any spell with the Light descriptor, the radius of illumination is doubled, and the spell is treated as if it were one level higher than it actually is for all purposes, including determining whether it can counter or dispel a spell with the Darkness descriptor. Thus, a daylight spell cast by an ordained sheds light in a 120 ft. radius and is treated as a 4th level spell, allowing it to counter or dispel any darkness spell of 4th level or lower. 'Channel Energy' An ordained gains the cleric's channel energy class feature if he did not already have it. He adds his ordained class levels to his cleric class levels for all purposes related to channeling energy. 'Faith Points' The ordained gains the cleric's faith points class feature if he did not already have it. He adds his ordained class levels to his cleric class levels for all purposes related to faith points. 'Divine Health (Ex)' An ordained who is at least 2nd level is immune to all diseases, including magical diseases such as mummy rot and lycanthropy. 'Empower Healing (Ex)' When an ordained of at least 2nd level casts a domain spell from the Healing domain (this must be the character's domain spell slot, not simply a spell on the Healing domain's spell list), that spell is affected as though by the Empower Spell feat. This spell does not use up a higher-level slot. 'Aura of Warding (Su)' Starting at 3rd level, an ordained and all allies within 10 ft. of him gain a +2 morale bonus on all Will saving throws. 'Merciful Healing (Su)' A 3rd level ordained is able to cure debilitating conditions when he channels positive energy. The ordained chooses one of the following conditions, and another condition at level 5 and every odd level thereafter: blinded, cursed, dazed, deafened, diseased, exhausted, fatigued, frightened, nauseated, paralyzed, poisoned, shaken, sickened, staggered, or stunned. Whenever he channels positive energy to heal living creatures, he also removes the chosen condition(s). Doing so costs an additional faith point. 'Bonus Domain' An ordained who reaches 5th level is granted another of Meyne's domains as a third cleric domain. He can use the granted power of the new domain, and he can choose from the spell lists of three domains when selecting his domain spells for the day. 'Maximize Healing (Ex)' When an ordained who is at least 6th level casts a domain spell from the Healing domain (this must be the character's domain spell slot, not simply a spell on the Healing domain's spell list), that spell is affected as though by the Maximize Spell feat. The spell does not use up a higher-level slot. This power supersedes the Empower Healing ability until the character reaches 10th level. 'Positive Energy Burst (Su)' As a standard action, an ordained who is at least 8th level can create a burst of positive energy. This is identical to channeling positive energy to harm undead, except that the radius is 100 ft. Performing a positive energy burst uses two faith points instead of one. 'True Healer (Su)' At 9th level, whenever the ordained channels positive energy to heal living creatures, he may choose to either apply the effects of his Merciful Healing ability, or to reroll all 1s when determining how many hit points he heals. He may not choose to do both. Using the Merciful Healing or the True Healer ability costs an extra faith point. 'Supreme Healing (Ex)' When an ordained who is at least 10th level casts a domain spell from the Healing domain (this must be the character's domain spell slot, not simply a spell on the Healing domain's spell list), that spell is affected as though by both the Empower Spell and the Maximize Spell feats. The spell does not use up a higher level slot. Category:Prestige Classes